Legion
Legion is a demon in the series. History "The spirit who said "For we are many," in ancient scriptures. The name comes from the Roman military term for an army of 3,000 to 6,000 men." Legion is a group of demons based on the story mentioned in Christian literature. In the account, Jesus was said to have healed a man from a region in Caesaria Maritima in the Near East who was possessed by many demons. Jesus casts the demons out of the man, granting their request, and allows them to dwell in a herd of pigs. The pigs then drowned themselves in the Sea of Galilee. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Spirit Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Spirit Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Spirit Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fool Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Spirit Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Jaki Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Jaki Race **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Legion can be contracted in Ichigaya Camp's silver level instance. It appears at night time in Ueno, during the weekend invasion periods in Shinagawa, and in Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knight bronze-level during the new moon phase. It acts as the regular boss of the bronze instance of Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Legion is the result of a fusion accident. There are five variations of Legion; normal, magic, heal, physical and rare variants. The rare variant has the passive skill Regenerate, and is the only demon in the entire game to have it. ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Legion is a common enemy in the corrupted EGG Installation. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Gun = Strong |Fire = |Ice = Strong |Electricity = Strong |Wind = Strong |Expel = |Curse = Null |Almighty = - |Poison = - |Paralyze = - |Stone = - |Strain = - |Sleep = - |Charm = - |Mute = |Fear = - |Bomb = - |Rage = - |Skill1 = Shock |Skill2 = Last Resort |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Last Resort |D-Skill2 = Life Gain |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Spirit Acid |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Bead |Password = KFoYFm#8MER4piwE sKZEnuxEpivKpix9 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= Resist |Ice= Resist |Electricity= |Force= Resist |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1= Purple Smoke |Effect1= Medium Physical damage to random enemies, hits 1-3 times, chance of inflicting Panic |Cost1= 14 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Spirit Drain |Effect2= Absorbs a small amount of MP from a single enemy |Cost2= 5 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Wind Breath |Effect3= Weak Force damage to random enemies, hits 1-4 times |Cost3= 21 MP |Level3= 48 |Drop= }} ''Last Bible III'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' |2h= |Sp= |Ax= |Wp= |Th= |Ar= |Fs= |HG= |MG= |SG= |Ri= |Te= |Ru= |Fi= |Ic= - |Wi= - |Er= - |El= - |Nc= - |Bl= - |Gr= - |Ex= |Mi= |De= |Cu= 50% |Nr= |???= - |Traits= Foolish, Gloomy, Timid, Snappish |Drop= Kyubi no Muchi |Skill1= Hell Eyes |Effect1= Instant Death kill (1 foe) }} ''Persona 3'' ''FES'' / Portable ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Ice = - |Elec = |Force = - |Mystic = Resist |Skill1 = Petra Eyes |Skill2 = Ice Dance * |Skill3 = - |Passive1 = Anti-Phys |Passive2 = Ice Jump * |Passive3 = - |FusedQuote = IiIiIiiIi AM jAKi LeGIon! I rEaLly WaNnA bReaK thE IIiIiIIiICe! |FusingQuote = MeeEEeEEeeEeeEe! Fu! SiOn! I hAvE EnoUgh fACeS! I Get! mOrE nOw!? |Human/Demon = Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Ice=-- |Elec= |Force=-- |Mystic=Resist |Racial=Evil Bind |Skill1=Petra Eyes |Skill2=Bufudyne * |Skill3=-- |Passive1=Anti-Phys |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1=Paral Eyes * |AucSkill2=Power Hit * |AucSkill3=-- |AucSkill4= |AucSkill5= |AucSkill6= |AucPassive1=Swift Step * |AucPassive2=Endure * |AucPassive3=-- |AucPassive4= |AucPassive5= |AucPassive6= |FusedQuote= |FusingQuote=I aM uSsSSSss! fUSe, anD wE'Re toGetHErrRrRrrRR! }} Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Brute Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons